Cliffnotes, June 21, 2000
by Chance
Summary: In Cliffnotes


Title: Cliffnotes, June 21, 2000  
Author: Chance  
E-mail: Chance1562@aol.com  
Feedback: Its my addiction   
Category: Family  
Spoilers: none  
Season/sequel/series: Cliffnotes  
Rating: PG  
Content warnings: none  
Summary: In Cliffnotes  
Archive: The Wanderings, ELF Command, Avant Guard, and WWOMB, anyone else please ask   
Disclaimer: I don't own them, although maybe we should all put in a bid. No ones bothering to do anythign with them on the TV side, I think they have much more fun with us   
Author's notes: Thank you to Diena for the beta  For Shannon, I hope this is what you wanted  For my sister as well, who taught me that you don't have to take it and was in a similar situation like this and reacted accordingly   
For AT, I miss you.  
  
****  
  
"Commander Bridger, you and Lucas may go back now."   
  
Nathan looked up at the kindly nurse who had spoken. She smiled at him and opened the door that would lead them into the back examination rooms. He stood, Lucas wrapped in a blanket and firmly cuddled into his arms and followed her back. She settled them into one of the rooms and directed Nathan to lay Lucas down on the bed and that the doctor would be in shortly.  
  
Once she was gone, he sat down, still holding Lucas against him, doing what he could to ease the little boy's suffering. Yesterday, Lucas had been out of sorts, very cranky and refusing to eat or do _anything_ other then lay down and watch TV. Later that same night he had started crying and rubbing his ear. Carol and Nathan, recognizing the signs of a possible ear infection, had immediately made an appointment and done what they could to make Lucas as comfortable as possible until then.  
  
The boy shifted and burrowed closer to his father, and Nathan felt the fever raging throughout the small body. Ear infections were not a good thing to deal with; not only did they make the victim cranky, but they were extremely painful and there was usually nothing that could be done except wait for the antibiotics to work. Having been through this many times before with Robert, Nathan well knew what they were in for and he felt very sorry for his son - he knew Lucas had to be in a lot of pain right then.  
  
He looked up as an older man entered the room, looking through a chart and not acknowledging them. He wore the standard lab coat, and his blond hair had reached the mostly gray stage. Nathan estimated he was around fifty-five or so. Their regular doctor, Dr. Jane Walters, was away for a much needed vacation and they'd had to settle for the base physician.  
  
Finally, the other man looked up from his chart and noticed the others in the room. A frown crossed his face and he gestured to the bed.  
  
"I need him up here please, I can't examine him on your lap." With that the doctor turned away and started pulling out a tongue depressor for the examination.  
  
Nathan bit his tongue at the man's rudeness and softly laid Lucas down on the bed, smiling down at him to reassure him that everything was fine. Lucas grabbed his hand and held on tight, scared about being there and not feeling good. He hated going to the doctor and the man's attitude was not helping.  
  
The doctor turned around and Nathan saw the name "Carlson" on his ID badge. Dr. Carlson swiftly made Lucas sit up, making the little boy dizzy from the abrupt change in position. Nathan quickly reached over to steady him, shooting Carlson a nasty look. He was becoming increasingly irritated with the man and was quickly reaching his limit.  
  
Carlson quickly reached out and turned Lucas' head to look into his ear, making the little boy cry out from the rough handling. That was the final straw for Nathan: he gently picked Lucas up from the bed and turned on the surprised doctor.  
  
"That's it, I want another doctor brought in here, you are _not_ examining my son," he said, steel in his voice. Carlson opened his mouth to argue but Nathan cut him off. "Now!" his voice rang out utilizing the tone he used when ordering subordinates around. Before he realized what he was doing, Carlson found himself out in the hall and telling the nurse to call for the other doctor on duty.  
  
The nurse made the call and hurried in to check on the patients and to see what the problem was. She found Bridger walking up and down the small room, gently rocking his son to calm him. The little boy was almost asleep, his small head resting comfortably on his father's shoulder. She could tell that Commander Bridger was just barely holding onto his temper and was only succeeding because of the child in his arms. Carlson had better steer clear of the man for a _long_ time, otherwise he  
d find himself reassigned to the Antarctic base, not that she'd care. The man was a jerk and had made it no secret that he was a doctor for the money, not the patients and had not endeared himself to the staff, in _any_ way. Secretly she hoped that Bridger ripped the "good" doctor a new one, he deserved it.  
  
"Commander Bridger?" The man turned to her, still rubbing up and down his son's back. "I'm really sorry for Dr. Carlson and I want to assure you that our other doctor is on his way to treat your son."  
  
"Thank you Nurse," he looked at her ID card, "Higgins, I appreciate it."   
  
She nodded and swiftly closed the door, shivering on the other side. Carlson better watch out, she'd never seen anyone so angry as Commander Bridger; the ice in his eyes was enough to give frostbite. Higgins bit back a grin, Carlson had indeed screwed with his last patient, she'd seen swift retribution in Bridger's eyes.  



End file.
